My Vulnerable, Weak Cat
by Younglian
Summary: Adrien's sick and tired of being alone and worthless. He wants to be loved. He longs to be praised. Does he ever do anything right? His heart falls prey to darkness and only Marinette can save him, but does he really need saving or does he want to be punished?


**I've only just entered the fandom and I'm already in love. Why the hell is Chat Noir so freaking cute?! I'm literally trying to stop the sudden explosion of ideas in my head!**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry this is so bad, but enjoy.**

 **Also, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug in any way!**

* * *

It was the night before Christmas and all were having a jolly good time.

Well, all except one particularly lonely cat.

Adrien was a tall, emerald eyed teenager, who would transform into a lively black cat and help save the world. However, at this particular time of year, the whole of France was peaceful and his services were not needed so now he was stuck to wonder what he should do. Nino was currently spending time with his family and everyone else seemed to act awkward around him. He wondered if it was because of how he acted. You may be wondering about his own family. His Mother has mysteriously disappeared at a young age and all his over relatives lived far away, some in different countries. His Father was around, but he was much too busy to talk to him. Nathalie, his Father's assistant and Adrien's 'nanny,' had gone home and had tomorrow off to spend with her own family. Practically everyone at the mansion had tomorrow off, with the exception of some of his Father's personal servants. This meant that Adrien would have to cater for himself, which was great, except Adrien had no clue how to cook and the kitchen was nearly empty. It was as if they wanted him to starve. That was it. Everyone around him didn't really care about him. He would be better off dead. That was what he believed. He had believed it since the day he was born. That was his first mistake which would lead to something no one could see coming.

He had finished another round of patrols and was about to begin another, when he saw a black butterfly, an akuma, approaching him. He immediately jumped back and looked around to see who it was after. He was alone. The area around him was deserted. It was after him. He dashed away from it. He must find Ladybug, but where to start? She was probably spending time with her family as whoever the hell she was under the mask. He couldn't purify the akuma. He was Chat Noir. He was the unlucky, useless one, who just stole credit from her. He stopped running. The akuma caught him through his ring. Plagg tried to hold it off, but it quickly overpowered him.

"Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth, but you already know that." The voice seeps through Adrien's mind, poisoning his mind.

"What do you want?" Desperate to regain control, Adrien snapped back.

"The bigger question is what do you want?" Hawkmoth slowly drifts through the question as if he was plucking the strings on a harp, "Wouldn't you love to show everyone what it feels like to have everything you dream about ruined?" The strings were beginning to make a steady rhythm and moved to his command, "And all I need in return is Ladybug's Miraculous." He left out the fact he needed the cat's Miraculous as well, but that could be taken later, easily.

"I'll do it." He finally gave in to the akuma and his appearance became distorted. He was no longer the daft cat that everyone took for granted. Unlike most people who were possessed by an akuma, his outfit only changed in colour to a pure shade of white. Now, he would begin spreading his bad luck.

* * *

 _"Chat, what are you doing?"_

 _"Getting revenge for all the times that I've been mistreated!"_

 _"What do you mean? I don't understand!"_

 _"Of course you wouldn't! You're a cosy, little princess and everything always goes your way! You would never be able to understand the hardships I've been through!"_

* * *

He started off by destroying the city's Christmas tree. He took pleasure in seeing his Cataclysm destroy the peace in the city. Seeing the sudden drop in lighting, people nearby's attention was caught and many left their homes to investigate. They were met with horror as they saw their beloved hero destroying Christmas decorations everywhere. It didn't take long for Ladybug to catch wind of what was happening, thanks to the Ladyblog, which had been created by her best friend Alya. She quickly moved to leave her house, but she was blockaded in. The neighbour's house's roof had collapsed onto Ladybug's own. She returned to being Marinette and headed downstairs. There she saw that her whole house had been trapped with the exception of a small gap in the window. Quickly, she moved to look out of it. Her eyes couldn't believe it. She knew it was him, but she couldn't understand why.

"All you citizens of Paris will feel my pain!" He announced as he caused more destruction. He had finished destroying the lights and was now onto destroying buildings. He still didn't seem content though. He was still desperately looking for something. An object of some sort, maybe? Or maybe it was a person?

"Marinette, get away from the window! It's not safe!" Marinette's Mother grabbed her arm and pulled her away, "Come on! Let's go down to the basement!"

"But, Mother?"

"The building's on the brink of collapsing! Come on, Marinette!" Her Mother didn't waste anymore time and quickly pulled her down into the basement. It was just in time as well. The moment the door to the basement shut, the building collapsed. With no one left to stop the terror, Chat Blanc continued his attacks and eventually spread attacking the whole of France.

* * *

A few hours passed and eventually the rubble trapping Marinette and her family underground was cleared and for the first time in 7 hours, they saw the damage Chat Blanc had cleared. The moment the three were out, Marinette ran off, leaving her friends and family to call after her. She hid in an alley for a minute, trapped in thought. She had spent most of the night like this.

Tikki appeared from her bag and quickly disrupted her trail of thoughts, "We need to get the akuma out of Chat Noir!"

"I know, Tikki," She avoided eye contact, "But, I don't understand why it would happen."

"I'm sure after this is all over, you can ask him." Tikki tried to cheer up Marinette, "Now, we need to go find Chat Noir!" Marinette smiled down at the kwami before the transformation began and Ladybug replaced the two. She quickly scampered up onto the roofs, but she was uncertain on where he would be. There was so much destruction. It was not just her building that had collapsed, but several others.

"Ladybug!" She recognised the voice instantly and turned to face it, "Where have you been? Chat Noir, or Chat Blanc, as he's now called, is on a rampage!"

"I've been... ugh" No valid excuses came to mind, "Busy." She quickly pushed the topic away to focus on the bigger issue, "Alya, do you know where he is currently?"

Alya nodded, "He hasn't gotten very far yet! I've think he's still in Versailles!"

"That's still quite far." She observed the destruction that lied before her.

"He was acting weird, Ladybug." Alya brought up a small amount of footage, "He was looking for something while destroying everything and after a while, his attacks became targeted."

"Targeted?" Ladybug glanced around, "For example?"

"Originally, we thought he didn't want to destroy the school or Agreste's mansion, but then, he saw them and they were destroyed to the point of basically becoming dust."

"Dust? Agreste's Mansion?" Panic levels within Ladybug rose, "Is Adrien ok?"

"Adrien is..." Alya hesitated, knowing a friend close to her would be deeply saddened by this, "Missing..."

"Missing?!"

"He's probably just trapped underground or something."

* * *

 _"Chat, you don't truly believe that?"_

 _"Why shouldn't I believe it?"_

 _"Because it's lies! You're not weak! You're not alone!"_

 _"Yes I am! You don't know a thing about me! You don't even care about me!"_

 _"I do care! You're my best friend, Chat."_

* * *

"Marinette!" The cries of worried friends and families reached her.

"What happened?"She went to move, but her whole buddy ached.

Alya piped up, "Can I have a minute alone with Marinette, please?" After a few moments, everyone nods and slowly leaves the room. It showed how much space there really was.

"What happened, Alya?"

"Well, it's hard to explain..." Looking away, Alya took a deep breath, "You, as Ladybug went-"

"Wait, what?" Marinette eyes widened, "How do you-?"

"Just listen." Alya sighed, "You went to track down Chat Noir as Ladybug and I followed you to capture the footage," She opened her phone, "In fact, it would be easier if you just watch the video." She handed her phone down the Marinette and she quickly pressed play. The recording was dodgy and she could tell that even Alya, the girl who recorded herself being carried by a guy who wanted to sacrifice her, was terrified.

* * *

 _"Chat?"_

 _"My lady, you made it."_

 _"Chat, what are you doing?"_

 _"Getting revenge for all the times that I've been mistreated!"_

 _"What do you mean? I don't understand!"_

 _"Of course you wouldn't! You're a cosy, little princess and everything always goes your way! You would never be able to understand the hardships I've been through!"_

* * *

A crash is heard and a high pitch squeal finds it's way out of Ladybug.

* * *

 _"Chat, please simplify it."_

 _"Fine, I'll dumb it down for you princess. I am weak. I am alone. No one cares about me."_

 _"That's a lie!"_

 _"It's the truth!"_

* * *

More crashes are heard as well as more screams, mainly from Ladybug, but there are some from nearby civilians.

* * *

 _"Chat, you don't truly believe that?"_

 _"Why shouldn't I believe it?"_

 _"Because it's lies! You're not weak! You're not alone!"_

 _"Yes I am! You don't know a thing about me! You don't even care about me!"_

 _"I do care! You're my best friend, Chat."_

 _"Would you stop with the lies, Ladybug? Can't you see you've already hurt me enough?"_

 _"That's not how the true Chat Noir would act! Chat, you love me don't you?"_

 _"Yeah, I wasted my feelings on you!"_

 _"Wasted?"_

 _"I spent so much time chasing after you and you never once cared! Now, I need to move on and to do that, I must get rid of you!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Otherwise, I'm never going to be able to move on! Why does life have to be so stressful?"_

 _"You're right, life is stressful! I fight villains too! My life's not all gumdrops and daisies!"_

 _"No! It's not just fighting villains! That was my way out! My way to relax and be happy!"_

 _"And you are?"_

 _"I was. Until, I got so caught up in chasing after you that I forgot to relax! It just became more stressful and annoying!"_

* * *

The video cleared to reveal Chat on top of Ladybug with a Cataclysm fully charged. Ladybug appeared to be horrifically injured.

* * *

 _"Now, I can finally get rid of you!"_

* * *

He froze for a moment. Desperately, he looked into her eyes. He couldn't do it. Instead, he removed her earrings and walked away. He didn't even bother to find out who the girl under the mask was.

* * *

"He couldn't do it." Marinette was failing to fight back her tears as more and more continued to penetrate her defenses, "He didn't manage to kill me." By this point, Marinette had sat up and was just stood staring at the device in front of her that she couldn't bare to touch. A few moments past like this before, the tears destroyed her defenses and she was just a helpless girl crying into the lap of her best friend.

"I know sweetie. I know" Alya stroked Marinette's damaged mass of hair. She should have been going mental over the fact that she finally knew who Ladybug truly was, but it just didn't feel right. It would kill Marinette right now if she did it and she couldn't even bring herself to do it, anyway.

"I need to go after him." The blue eyed girl sobbed, "I need to save him."

"I can't let you." Alya hugged Marinette tighter, "He nearly killed you last time as Ladybug. This time you have no powers."

"I don't need powers to beat him."

"You don't even know where he is."

Marinette glanced at Alya, "I'm the only one who can stop him."

"I'll give you all the information I can, but he's been quiet over the last couple days."

"Couple days?" Marinette's jaw dropped.

Alya laughed slightly, "About that, you may have been asleep for a week."

"WHAT?!" The volume of Marinette's voice was enough to make the whole building shake and all Alya could do was laugh, "Ah! What about Adrien?"

Alya sighed, "He's still missing and the whole of his mansion has been searched; what's left of it anyway."

"Is anyone else missing?"

"No, just him"

"I see," Marinette dived into her thoughts for a minute, "I need to go to the mansion."

"But, it's already been searched."

"I know."

"Why then?"

"I can't tell you."

"Keeping more secrets from me, are you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Go."

"Huh?"

"We're on the bottom floor. Now, get out that window and go save him." Alya points at the window and after a brief pause, Marinette disappears out of it, "Well, now I've got to keep everyone distracted."

* * *

"I figured this is where you would be," Marinette looked around the basement of the mansion, "No one could find the entrance though, right?"

"I had to keep this place a secret, my lady." Chat didn't even turn to look at her.

"Why didn't you kill me on that morning, Kitty?" Cautiously, Marinette took a step closer to Chat.

"I wasn't strong enough."

"That's a lie. You could easily beat me."

"I wasn't strong enough."

"You didn't want to. That's why!" She took another step towards him.

"I wasn't strong enough."

"Look me in the eyes, Chat." She carefully reached out to grab his hand.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm unworthy."

"I command you to look at me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

"You're scared of me? I don't even have any power at the moment."

"Exactly."

"You're ridiculous, Chat!"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Hurting you."

"I forgive you. Just look at me."

"I can't."

"What have you done?"

"I've been a selfish idiot."

"No, I just didn't treat you well."

"That's a lie. I was just being a spoiled brat."

"You're Adrien Agreste, aren't you?"

"Not anymore."

"You can still return to being him. Just look at me."

"What difference will looking at you make?"

"Not much."

"Then we're fine staying like this."

"Because that's what you're comfortable with?"

"No."

"You want more."

"Yes."

"But you feel like you don't deserve it."

"I am unworthy."

"I will give you more if you look at me."

"What is more?"

"More than just staring at a wall."

"It sounds nice, but am I worthy of that?"

"You save people. No one is more worthy."

"But I hurt a lot of people recently."

"You were forced to by Hawk Moth."

"But I accepted him."

"You were vulnerable."

"That's enough talking, come to me Chat Blanc." A voice pierces through Chat's mind.

"I need to go, Princess."

"I won't let you." She pulled the ring off of his finger and quickly threw it onto the ground. It broke and out came a small black butterfly and a sleeping black cat. She quickly caught the black butterfly and turned to Adrien, who was now left in what had been Chat Blanc's place. "Do you have the earrings?" She reached out a hand to the confused boy and he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry." He handed her the earrings and she quickly placed them on before transforming into Ladybug and catching the akuma.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She yelled and buildings began to rebuild themselves and decorations began to light themselves back up. She retrieved the ring and quickly handed it down to him, "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you." He took the ring and hugged it closely against his own body before placing it back on his finger. Adrien rose and turned to Marinette, "It's all ok now?"

"Yes." She smiled and brought him into a hug, "Looks like the cat's out of the bag now, Kitty?"

"That was a purrfect pun, my Lady." The hug was released. As fast as possible, he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss upon it, "I guess more is good." Cheering was heard outside and he glanced down at the lazy cat kwami, "We should transform before heading back upstairs."

"I agree." She sat down, "But can we stay here for a minute?"

"For you, anything."

He was back to normal.

* * *

 **Don't you just love to place massive conversations in the middle of stories? Because I don't. I didn't want to describe much though. I wanted the words to speak for themselves. I know. Marinette didn't show her "OMG! It's Adrien! I can't speak anymore!" side, but it just didn't feel right.**

 **Anyway, please review and thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
